The Date
by Whiteghost37
Summary: Sequel to Five times Noah didn't approve of Kurt's fate, where Kurt & Blaine are dating. Further explainations inside, enjoy!


**Title: **The Date**  
>Summary: <strong>Sequel to Five time Noah didn't approve of Kurt's dates, where Blaine & Kurt dates…  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU, Slash, silliness and OOC(?) **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee is not mine, no matter how much I wish it was…

**Author's Note**: This is a sequel to my story: Five times Noah didn't approve of Kurt's dates. It might be a good idea to read that first since this is AU…**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was happy: he was on a date with a boy he had checked out for a long time. Blaine was perfect, and Noah had approved of him, something that made Kurt relieved. Say what you want about overprotective big-brothers, but they were nothing but a hindrance when it came to one's datesboyfriends. Kurt didn't even want to think about how Noah would behave when Sarah started to date. Come to think of it, Kurt wasn't really keen on the thought of Sarah dating either. Might be good to have Noah close when that happened, thankfully that would be a while still.

Blaine and he had sat down at a table at a cozy restaurant a few miles outside of Lima. They had ordered their food and were now having small-talk while they were waiting. That was when Kurt saw them. He had turned his head slightly when the bell above the door had sounded and had seen a rather horrifying sight. Sam might be a talented and good-looking guy, but he would never be good at disguises. Blonde hair and a black fake beard was rather eye-catching, and not in a good way. Behind Sam stood… was that _Dave Karofsky_? Dave was wearing a pair of big, black sunglasses, a brown hat and a brown fake moustache, okay that looked a bit better than Sam's. They were a whole bunch that entered behind Dave; Kurt could see Finn, Azimio, Mike, Artie (it was hard _not_ to recognize him, it was hard to hide a wheelchair after all) and Puck. Out of everyone, Puck was probably the most noticeable; he looked like a typical stalker in movies, with a long trench coat, a hat and a newspaper to hide his face. Kurt wanted to hide his face in his palms, he was so embarrassed on the behalf of his friends.  
>"Uh…Kurt?"<br>Startled, he looked back at Blaine:  
>"Sorry… sorry. I was just…" He trailed off, unsure if he should tell the truth or not.<br>"Isn't that your brother over there?" Blaine asked, and pointed discreetly over to where the guys stood in a heap, waiting for a table.  
>"Yup, that's him," Kurt said while his face grew hot.<br>Blaine smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes:  
>"I see… What do you say, shall we flee?"<br>Kurt snickered:  
>"That'd teach them. What shall we do instead?"<br>"Well, we could order take-out and maybe catch a movie. But we would have to go to the next city, half an hour from here."  
>Kurt wrinkled his nose, not that fond of take-out. But he shrugged:<br>"Sure, sounds good. How do we distract them though?" he asked, nodding towards where the guys now sat, crammed at a small table not that far from where he and Blaine were.  
>"Hm…" Blaine tapped his fingers against his chin while thinking, a gesture that made Kurt turn his attention towards Blaine's delicious-looking lips.<br>Blaine smirked and got up from the table, he threw some money down at the table and pulled Kurt up with him and marched them both towards the bathroom, located in a dark corner of the restaurant. He locked the door behind them and walked towards the window, a rather large window. Kurt couldn't help but giggle, this was all very silly. But it was exciting at the same time. They went out the window and ran towards Blaine's car that was parked rather close to where they were. After they'd buckled up the car rushed out of the parking lot and out on the road. Kurt and Blaine's laughter could probably be heard by the people out on the streets, but they didn't care. Their date this far had been amazingly ridiculous, and that was only the beginning of the night. He took out his cell and texted Mercedes:  
>'<em>Is Sarah with you<em>?´  
>The answer came almost directly after he'd sent it:<br>'_Of course. How's the date going?_'  
>'<em>Beautifully! When you see Noah, tell him I liked his trench coat. Bye<em>'

Then he turned off the phone and leaned towards Blaine to kiss him on the cheek. This would be an awesome night.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hope you liked! I've thought about writing this for a while. And today I got a new keyboard I had to try out. It's a good keyboard =) I hope everyone has an awesome summer and certainly have time to leave a review? <em>


End file.
